Quédate conmigo esta noche
by peca-chan
Summary: Separar al verdadero amor con sus artimañas,llegará Koga a tomar a su mujer de una vez por todas...


**_Quédate esta noche _**

_**Kagome despertó a media noche de su profundo sueño.Ella se encontraba en la epoca antigua,a su lado dormían sus amigos Miroku,Sango y Shipou.Un poco desconcertada miró a su alrededor y no pudo hallar lo que buscaba,o mejor dicho, a quien buscaba….**_

_**Quee?-se preguntó- y ahora,donde se habrá metido?**_

_**Kagome estaba realmente intrigada,no se imaginaba donde podía encontrase él; a si que se desperezó ,tomó su abrigo ya que era una noche algo fría, y se levantó en busqueda de Inuyasha.**_

_**Empezó a caminar hacia el lago mientras sentía la suave y fría brisa de la madrugada rozar sus cabellos,era una noche bonita,el cielo estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas,ella miraba fijamente al cielo,pensando,algo preocupada,donde se hallaría aquel joven que ocupaba día y noche sus pensamientos.**_

_**Le pareció escuchar un ruido entre los arbustos y empezó a caminar hacia ellos…**_

_**Seguro es inuyasha – pensaba para sí misma – ya sé voy a sustarlo,vamos a ver que tan valiente puede ser…**_

_**Camino sigilosamente hacia el lugar,pero al acercarse mas,de entre los arbustos salió una mano muy varonil que le tapó la boca para que no pudiera gritar,se asustó un poco,no sabía quien era quien la tomaba desprevenida…**_

_**Shhhhhh!- dijo una voz casi inaudible – no grites Kagome,soy yo.**_

**_Kagome un poco mas tranquila por reconocer aquella voz sólo atinó a mover la cabeza como afirmando que no haría ruido alguno.Volteó lentamente y al verse cara a cara con el muchacho_**

**_Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó la muchacha un poco intrigada – ¿y por qué estamos hablando en voz baja?_**

_**El joven la miró tratando de aguantar un poco la alegría que sentía no sólo por verla sino por lo que le iba a mostrar.**_

_**Bueno querida Kagome – dijo el muchacho – me siento en la obligación, por el gran amor que te tengo,de mostrarte algo.**_

_**Vamos Koga,dime de una vez; a qué se debe tanto misterio?- insistió la muchacha.**_

_**Koga le indicó a Kagomeque debía seguirlo sin hacer ruido alguno y ella que sentía curiosidad así lo hizo.Llegaron cerca del lago y se detuvieron….**_

_**Allí está Kagome,lo que quería mostrarte –**_

**_Kagome se acercó algo emocionada,quería saber que era lo que Koga , tan misteriosamente quería mostrarle.Al mirar hacia donde Koga le había indicado sintió caer sobre ella un chorro de agua fría. Sintió un nudo enorme en su garganta y como poco a poco y muy dolorosamente su corazón se destrozaba,tomo aire,y dio media vuelta,no sabía exactamente hacia donde iba,sólo sabía que debía alejarse de allí,irse lo más lejos que pudiera de él,quien en algun momento llenó de esperanzas su corazón y en ese instante lo hacía trizas y lo arrojaba cruelmente a la basura._**

_**Kagome a donde vas? - dijo Koga**_

_**Por favor déjame sólo quiero estar sola- dijo Kagome tristemente.**_

_**Kagome no puedes andar sola ,Naraku podría estar cerca y…**_

_**La joven interrumpió- ya nada podría hacerme más daño,nada **_

_**La joven aun se encontraba desconcertada y sólo podía preguntarse ¿por qué?**_

**_Nunca pensó que aquel día que había empezado tan tranquilo terminaría de esa forma,ella que se habia preocupado al no encontrar a Inuyasha durmiendo,ahora lo encontrababesando a Kikyo._**

_**Por qué? – se preguntaba – si hace apenas unas horas el le había dicho que la amaba…..**_

_**Inuyasha se separó de Kikyo,no entendía por qué Kikyo lo había besado cuando minutos antes le había confesado lo que sentía por Kagome,entonces pensó que quizás esa era la forma en que Kikyo cerraría ese capitulo de su vida y seguiría adelante sin interponerse entre Kagome y él.Inuyasha abrazó fuertemente a Kikyo.Esta lo miró ducemente a los ojos…**_

_**Inuyasha te amo y nadie,ni esa joven,te amará tanto como yo…**_

_**Inuyasha escucho un ruido y le pidió a Kikyo que lo esperara ahí corrió hacia aquel lugar y se llevó con una ingrata sorpresa. Justo en ese lugar vió como Kagome abrazaba fuertemente a Koga.**_

**_Kagome tú y ese sucio lobo – alcanzó a decir lleno de ira – nunca creí que cayeras tan bajo………_**

**_A quién llamas sucio lobo,pedazo de bestia – dijo muy molesto Koga._**

_**A ti perro pulgosop,quítale tus sucias manos a Kagome.**_

_**Ah si,pues no creo que ella quiera estar cerca de ti- diciendo esto Koga tomó a Kagome del brazo – vamos mi princesa,no creo que quieras ver a este ser insignificante.**_

_**Queeeeé? Te he dicho que la sueltes – Inuyasha tomo a Kagome por el brazo pero Kagome se soltó.**_

_**No te me acerques Inuyasha,no quiero verte nunca más,por que mejor no sigues con Kikyo,total ,estaban tan entretenidos,no quiero quitarte el tiempo a si que adiós –Kagome aguanto las ganas de llorar se mordió fuertemente los labios y tomando una gran cantidad de aire miró a Koga – Koga por favor sácame de este lugar…**_

_**Pe..pe…pero Kagome,tu no entiendes- dijo algo avergonzado Inuyasha – yo sólo….**_

_**No tienes porque explicarme Inuyasha ya entendí todo,adiós…..**_

_**Koga tomo en brazos a Kagome dispuesto a llevarsela.**_

_**Si te vas con ese perro asqueroso no quiero volverte a ver – grito Inuyasha enfurecido- me haz escuchado Kagome.**_

_**Koga y Kagome se fueron del lugar rápidamente,Inuyasha estaba desesperado y lleno de ira**_

_**Kagome eres una tonta ¿cómo puedes irte con él después de todo lo qué te dije?**_

_**En ese momento Inuyasha sintió una mano sobre su hombro,era la mano de Kikyo quien lo miraba dulcemente.**_

_**Inuyasha,te advertí que nadie iba amarte como yo,esa niña ya se fue y no le importaron tus sentimientos,mi querido Inuyasha yo siempre estaré a tu lado.**_

_**Es que ella confundió las cosas,no…no……**_

_**Inuyasha el verdadero amor nunca te abandona,ella nunca creyó en ti – Kikyo escondía con esas palabras el triunfo que sentía por haber alejado a Kagome de Inuyasha,su plan estaba resultandocomo esperaba, al fin aquella pequeña alianza entre ella y Koga daban resultados.**_

_**Inuyasha algo apenado empezó a dar caminar rumbo al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos co la esperanza de encontrar a Kagome y poder explicarle pero al llegar ahí pudo ver que ela no se encontraba ni tampoco su mochila dio saltos hasta llegar al pozo pero tampoco la encontró,lleno de ira volvió al campamento y despertó a Miroku.**_

_**Miroku,oye monje ,despierta –dijo mientras lo movía fuertemente.**_

_**Qué..qué pasa? –Miroku se levantó algo asustado – acaso Naraku esta cerca? Haz sentido alguna presencia maligna,dime Inuyasha,qué pasa?**_

_**No es nada de eso monje – dijo refunfuñando y algo avergonzado Inuyasha – Haz visto a Kagome? Viste hacia donde se fue?**_

_**Ahhh! Era por eso – Miroku se percató de la hora y en un tono bastante burlón dijo – Inuyasha yo sabía que eras de los mios,acaso quedaron en verse a esta hora en que todos duermen?eh?**_

_**Miroku eres un pervertido – le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – no todos somos como tu,estoy buscando a Kagome,estaba con el cobarde de Koga**_

_**Con Koga? A estas horas? Parece que el lobito te gano a la muchacha,si hubieras seguido mis consejo ahora tu…**_

_**Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Inuyasha le daba otro golpe en la cabeza**_

_**No seas tonto monje,Kagome me vió hablando con Kikyo y creo que malinterpretó las cosas y se fue con ese lobo – dijo mientras apretaba fuerte sus puños**_

_**Sólo te vió hablando con kikyo?**_

_**Bueno ella me beso,pero sólo fue una despedida- inuyasha se sonrojo al confesar esto**_

_**Inuyasha eres un tonto! Ahora Kagome se fue por tu culpa – dijo Shippou levantandose de golpe**_

_**Cállate enano**_

_**Shippou tiene razón si no hubieras besado a Kikyo mi amiga no se habría ido,es tu culpa Inuyasha – dijo Sango quien tambien se había despertado al escuchar la conversación.**_

_**Quéeee? Pero si yo hablaba con Miroku no con ustedes.**_

_**Bueno es mejor que vayamos a buscarla,podría pasarle cualquier cosa – dijo Shippou – y sería tu culpa Inuyasha.**_

_**Ya cállate.**_

_**Miroku se acostó y tranquilamente dijo: lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana,quizás así la señorita kagome esté mas calmada y podamos hablar con ella.**_

_**Tiene razón su excelencia**_

_**Todos regresaron a dormir menos Inuyasha quien no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en donde podría estar Kagome ,pero,sobre todo lleno de ira porque sabía que pasaría la noche junto a Koga……….**_

_**Por otro lado Kagome se encontraba con Koga en una cueva,los dos solos,Kagome se sentía muy triste,no entendía porque Inuyasha le pagaba de esa forma,ella había creído ciegamente en él,creía en sus palabras,estaba desconcertada…..**_

_**Estas bien Kagome?- pregunto Koga mientras la acercaba a éldandole dulcemente un abrazo – ya no estés triste,élno se lo merece,es un pobre idiota.**_

_**Kagome se abrazo fuerte a Koga,pero en el fondo soñaba con que fuera Inuyasha,lo anhelaba tanto que por un momento en lugar de Koga vió a Inuyasha abrazarla,lo miró tiernamente alos ojos.Koga,quien no pensaba perder oportunidad alguna se acerco más a ella y lentamente posó sus labios en los de ella y fue correspondido.**_

_**Te amo Kagome,quédate conmigo,yo si voy a hacerte feliz – dijo Koga susurrándole al oido- yo no te voy hacer daño,no soy cómo el imbécil de Inuyasha – volvió a besarla de una forma más apasionada.**_

_**En ese momento Kagome despertó del trance en el que se encontraba,avergonzada se alejó de Koga y le dio la espalda – discúlpame Koga,no debí besarte,no quiero jugar contigo,sería injusto después de cómo te comportas conmigo,eres tan caballero y tan atento,disculpame.**_

_**Koga se acerco por detrás y la tomó por la cintura- No te preocupes Kagome,yo te ayudaré a olvidarlo.**_

_**Kagome dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla,es que acaso tanto la amaba Koga que era capaz de consolarla mientras ella sufría por otro- ojalá Inuyasha fuera como él - penso dentro de si.**_

_**Koga tomo unas pieles que tenía en la cueva y las acomodó para que Kagome descansara en ellas – debes descansar ,mañana conversaremos y te ayudaré a ir donde tu quieras,ya no llores más – koga puso la mano en la mejilla de Kagome y limpió sus lágrimas – descansa.**_

_**Koga necesito un gran favor – dijo Kagome en un tono de duda –necesito que les digas a mis amigos : Sango ,el monge Miroku y el pequeño Shippou que estoy bien,que no se preocupen por mí,que estaré alejada unos días para descansar,y , si alguno quiere hablar conmigo,por favor muestrales donde estoy.**_

_**Y si I…?**_

_**No Koga a él no le digas nada de mí – interrumpió Kagome antes de que Koga pudiera terminar.**_

_**Esta bien mi querida Kagome a ese infeliz no le diré nada,ahora descansa,mañana iré temprano a ver a tus amigos….**_

_**Koga se recostó cerca de Kagome y se quedó profundamente dormido,mientras Kagome aun no podía conciliar el sueño,miraba hacia fuera pensando en que quizas en esos momentos Inuyasha estaría con Kikyo….su amada Kikyo.**_

_**El amanecer llegó e Inuyasha se encontraba muy impaciente.**_

_**Monje despierta,ya amaneció – dijo Inuyasha mientras jalaba de un brazo a Miroku.**_

_**Chicas por favor no desesperen que hay para todas,este monje……**_

_**Antes de que pudiera terminar aquella oración que decía entre sueños sintió un golpe**_

_**Oh disculpe su excelencia,tenía una mosca – dijo Sango de forma sarcástica**_

_**Y no pudiste espantarla de otra menera?**_

_**No…mire a ya se va ,que pena no?**_

_**Si una pena – dijo Miroku mientras frotaba su mejilla para calmar el dolor**_

_**Ya dejense de tonterías – refunfuño Inuyasha – van ayudarme a buscar a Kagome o no?**_

_**Claro,sí – dijeron ambos**_

_**Yo tambien quiero ir Inuyasha-gritó Shippou**_

_**No enano tu te quedarás con Kaede**_

_**Claro que no**_

_**Que sí….- .ambos ,Inuyasha y Shippou empezaron a pelear Inuyasha le da un golpe a Shippou**_

_**Ojalá estubiera Kagome,ya hubieras dejado de molestarme**_

_**El que molesta eres tu enano**_

_**Déjame en paz pulgoso…**_

_**Dejen ya de pelear,Shippou es mejor que vayas con Kaede este es un asunto de grandes,Inuyasha deja de comportarte como un niño,su excelencia deje de estarme mirando de esa forma….**_

_**Ahora tenemos que aguantar a esta mandona,buaaaaaaaaaaa! Extraño a Kagome – Shippou se fue llorando en dirección a la aldea de Kaede.**_

_**Kirara será mejor que lo acompañes,nosotros iremos caminando – Sango empezo a andar y Miroku e Inuyasha la siguieron**_

_**-**_

_**Inuyasha empezó a percibir el aroma de Kagome pero desgraciadamente para el tambien pudo sentir el olor de Koga**_

_**Ese maldito Koga! – grito y empezar a dar de saltos hacia donde su nariz lo llevaba**_

_**Señorita Sango,será mejor que sigamos a Inuyasha,parece que algo malo a pasado.**_

_**Si su excelencia – ambos empezaron a correr trs de él**_

_**Inuyasha llego a una cueva y lo que vió realmente lo enfureció.El orgullo de Inuyasha pudo más y al ver a Kagome dormida y muy cerca de ella a Koga,lo unico que paso por su mente cegado por los celos es pensar que entre ellos quizás había pasado algo aquella noche y de ser así Kikyo tendría razón,Kagome no lo amaba.Inuyasha se fue del lugar antes de que Sango y Miroku llegaran.Se fue rumbo al bosque.Al llegar a la entrada de la cueva Sango y Miroku quedaron realmente sorprendidos….**_

_**Ka….Ka…Kagome y Koga? - Se preguntaron ambos**_

_**Queeeeeeeeeeé? Ka…Kagome?-dijo sorprendida y casi a gritos Sango – no…no puede ser.**_

_**Los gritos de Kagome despertaron a Kagome algo asustada al principio,pero,al percatarse que eran sus amigos suspiro y se desperezó tranquilamente.**_

_**Hola muchacho!qué hacen aquí y c…cómo me encontraron?**_

_**Señorita Kagome….discúlpenos…no sabíamos que se encontraba ocupada**_

_**Monje pervertido….! Que está pensando? – pregunto alterada Kagome – Acaso cree que Koga es como usted,él sería incapaz de hacer algo.**_

_**Es una lastima – dijo miroku suspirando – yo que pensaba que era más inteligente…**_

_**Que queeeeé?'? – gritó Kagome**_

_**Auuuch! No creo que ahora tuviera un insecto?- exclamó Miroku mientras se frotaba la cabeza.**_

_**Claro que no su excelencia,creo que algo se desprendió de la cueva – dijo entre molesta y sarcástica Sango.**_

_**Pero cómo me encontraron ,no creo que Koga le avisara,porque aún está dormido**_

_**Bueno la verdad señorita Kagome,seguimos hasta aquí a Inuyasha,pero es muy raro que no lo veamos,estoy seguro que vino para acá.**_

_**Vino a la cueva? – gritó Kagome – no puede ser ,si ustedes pensaron que entre Koga y yo pasó algo ,él tambien debe creer que fué así,aunque se lo merece ,después de lo que me hizo,pero no es justo que piense que soy como él,aunque no debería importarme,pero en realidad… – agacha la cabeza y se le ve la mirada perdida -si me importa.**_

_**Kagome,no es justo para los dos que estén así- de forma muy cariñosa Sango toma del hombro a su amiga – acaso dejaste que él te explicara lo que pasó.**_

_**No Sango,bastó con lo que ví **_

_**En ese momento Koga se levanto y se molestó al ver allí a los amigos de Kagome.**_

_**Y ustedes que hacen aquí?**_

_**Gracias por la bienvenida Koga- habló miroku de forma algo burlona – no nos esperabamos algo mejor.**_

_**Kagome,quieres hablar con ellos o nos vamos a otro lado? – se lo dijo tan tiernamente que Kagome se sonrojó**_

_**Koga está bien,quisiera hablar con ellos a solas,si no te importa.**_

_**Esta bien amada Kagome – iré a buscar algo de comer- Koga desapareció velozmente aunque realmente molesto por la presencia de aquellos intrusos – no me van a arruinar el plan – refunfuñó**_

_**Señorita Kagome no sería mejor que usted e Inuyasha hablaran a solas,talvez puedan explicar lo que paso y arreglar sus diferencias.**_

_**No Miroku,el ama a Kikyo y nunca me va a amar como a ella – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y la secó suavemente con una de sus manos – además debe estar pensando que Koga y yo….**_

_**No te preocupes Kagome nosotros hablaremos con él,no es así excelencia – Sango miró a Miroku de una manera tan dura que casi lo obligó a aceptar.**_

_**Si señorita Kagome,Sango y yo hablaremos con él **_

_**Gracias monje Miroku,Sango,se los agradezco de verdad – Kagome abrazó a sus amigos – por favor dile que lo esperaré esta noche cerca al lago.**_

_**Esta bien Kagome,ahora mismo iremos a hablar con él.**_

_**Donde se habrá metido la tonta de Kikyo – ella es la única que puede ayudarme en esto – Koga escuchó ruido dentro del bosque y se acercó para averiguar de que se trataba – con que ahí está Kikyo,j aja y tambien el tonto de Inuyasha – Koga se puso a escuchar la conversación**_

_**Inuyasha lamento verte tan triste,pero ya te había advertido que esa niña nunca se iba a fijar en ti,ella no pertenece a esta época – se acercó a abrazar a Inuyasha.**_

_**Yo…ella…yo creí que ella….**_

_**Losé Inuyasha,pero debes comprender que aunque ella sea mi reencarnación eso no quiere decir que se fije en alguien mitad bestia como tu,no todas vemos a través del alma,además si es por buscar los fragmentos,yo puedo ayudarte,deja que regrese a su tiempo,a donde pertenece,no tiene caso que la retengas por mas tiempo.**_

_**Yo…sólo….gracias Kikyo…no te volveré a dejar….**_

_**Kikyo se percató de la presencia de Koga y empezó a alejarse de lugar donde se hallaba con Inuyasha- ya sabes que hacer,no demores más Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyasha partió dando saltos en busca de sus amigos**_

_**Qué haces aquí Koga?acaso quieres qué descubran todo? –Kikyo miró de pies a cabeza a Koga algo molesta**_

_**Los bobos de sus amigos fueron a buscarla y parece que le dijeron que todo fue un malentendido,seguro que la convencen y…..- Koga apretó fuertemente su puños se le veía lleno de ira.**_

_**No te preocupes por eso yo tengo una solución- Kikyo le entregó una hierbas a koga – quema esto junto con la leña en la cueva cerca de Kagome sin que esta se de cuenta o dile que son aromáticas,pero tu mantente alejado,cuando el humo se disipe podrás acercarte a Kagome,podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella,ya que estas hierbas le causaran alucinaciones,yo haré que Inuyasha vaya al lugar y los encuentre en una situación demasiado comprometedora,creéme,después de esto ellos estaán separados para siempre.**_

_**Gracias Kikyo,hoy en la noche lo haré sin falta – Koga corrió hacia la cueva,muy confiado,ya que después de aquella noche Kagome sería suya para siempre.**_

_**Inuyasha se encontró con Sango y Miroku,se sentía algo avergonzado,imaginaba que sus amigos ya habían visto la "amorosa escena" entre Kagome y Koga y que iban a sentir lástima por él,ya que ellos sabían lo que Inuyasha sentía por ella.**_

_**Sango se adelanto – Inuyasha ,Miroku debe hablar algo muy importante contigo.**_

_**Yo ….esteeee….. – Miroku vió como Sango lo miraba con una mirada amenazante – si …tengo que hablar contigo es sobre Kagome….ella…**_

_**Miren no se preocupen por mí,realmente no me interesa lo que Kagome haga con Koga – Inuyasha aguanto el dolor que sentía por aquella supuesta traición de Kagome y esbozó una sonrisa muy fingida – no me importa,debe estar dolida,seguro se dio cuenta que mis sentimientos sólo le pertenecen a Kikyo…**_

_**Pero que cobardía de tu parte Inuyasha – gritó molesta Sango – cómo pudiste engañar así a mi amiga diciendole que la amabas?eres tan…..ugg**_

_**Las mujeres son tan tontas y tan fáciles de engañar – dijo orgulloso Inuyasha – acaso creías que un ser tan poderoso como yo,que algún día será una bestía ,la mas poderosa,podría fijarse en unser tan insignificante como ella,ja!**_

_**Ya eres una bestía completa Inuyasha o acaso no te das cuenta de tus palabras y del dolor que le causaste a Kagome quien siempre se a sacrificado por ti – gruñó Sango.**_

_**Nunca le dije que lo hiciera,es una tonta- expresó dolido.**_

_**Lo siento su excelencia pero no puedo hablar con él.**_

_**Miroku se acerco a Inuyasha – Y podía saber por qué le dijiste que la amabas?**_

_**Tú como sabes eso? – pregunto sorprendido Inuyasha**_

_**Bueno Shippou andaba caminando por ahí cuando escucho unas voces y como quería ver que Kagome no peleara contigo ,bueno…escucho lo que le decias.**_

_**Ese enano…yo lo ….**_

_**Calmate Inuyasha,sólo queremos saber el por qué – interrumpió Miroku.**_

_**Le dije eso por…por… - empezó a apretar fuertemente sus manos,sentía mucha rabia,respiró profundamente y – se lo dije porque pensaba que ella se iría a su época para siempre y después quien iba a ayudarnos a buscar los fragmentos,fue sólo por eso.**_

_**De verdad Inuyasha?**_

_**Por qué mas sería monje? Acaso tu nunca mentiste a una mujer para conseguir lo que querías? – preguntó Inuyasha**_

_**Miroku puso una cara realmente morbosa al recordar todas las veces que había mentido para seducir a las mujeres,pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra el boomerang de Sango fue a dar en su cabeza…**_

_**Auuuuch! Y ahora que……**_

_**Cuanto lo siento su excelencia ,no pude sujetar mi boomerang y…..**_

_**Si ya entendí Sango – Miroku se frotaba la cabeza nuevamente – Inuyasha,no creo que mi caso sea igual al mío,tu y la señorita Kagome,son,bueno son …diferentes…son como almas gemelas.He visto como la miras,cuanto la proteges y eso es amor…**_

_**Ya callate monje,no tiene caso hablar de eso – Inuyasha sintió como palpitaba su corazón al recordar todas las veces que estubo tan cerca de Kagome,cuando sentía su cabello tocar su cara,su aroma – ya no importa.**_

_**Inuyasha creo que malinterpretaste las cosas,nosotros hablamos con la señorita Kagome y ella nos dijo…**_

_**Inuyasha interrumpió – les dijo que ama a Koga ¿¿no?**_

_**No Inuyasha ,acaso no te das cuenta cuanto te ama,entre ella y koga sólo hay una gran amistad,nada más,serías un tonto si la pierdes – Sango miró a Inuyasha esperando una respuesta.**_

_**Quieres decir que entre ella y Koga no paso nada?**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡EXACTO!- dijeron ambos**_

_**Pe…pero,yo,yo la defraude,y ella…no creo que quiera verme,asi que…**_

_**Que equivocado estas Inuyasha,la señoritaKagome quiere hablar contigo,dijo que esperaría por ti cerca al lago …**_

_**Ahora?- dijo Inuyasha emocionado.**_

_**No,ahora no,en la noche.Así tendrán tiempo de pensar sobre lo que hablarán,pero por favor Inuyasha no peleen.**_

_**Esta bien Sango ,no pelearemos – Inuyasha se sentía mas tranquilo,volvería a ver a Kagome esa noche y esperaba poder aclarar las cosas con ella.**_

_**Kikyo había escuchado la conversación de Inuyasha y sus amigos – Así que en el lago? Ahí te esperaré Inuyasha y te llevaré a ver algo que jamás podras olvidar:tu amada Kagome en los brazos del lobo Koga.Esa es la única forma de que vuelvas a mí amado Inuyasha.**_

_**Pasaron las horas y aunque pasaron muy rápido,para Inuyasha y Kagome fueron las mas lentas.Al fin anocheció y Kagome se alistaba para partir hacia donde se reuniría con Inuyasha.Koga se dio cuenta que Kagome hiría a encontrarse con Inuyasha así que se adelantó.Preparó la leña y sin que ella se diera cuenta puso las hierbas que horas antes le había entregado Kikyo,antes de prender la fogata se acercó a Kagome y le pidió que por favor se sentara cerca de la fogata.**_

_**Kagome me imagino que vas a reunirte con él y no pienso detenerte,pero por favor antes de irtedeberías comer algo,yo mismo lo prepararé,en este momento voy a buscar lo que comeremos**_

_**Koga,gracias eres tan bueno conmigo- Kagome abrazo a Koga,lamentaba lastimarlo así,pero en el fondo agradecía tener a un amigo tan incondicional como él,al menos eso era lo que ella creía.**_

_**Kagome sabes prender una fogata – preguntó Koga**_

_**Claro Koga yo la prendo mientras tu buscas algo para comer.**_

_**Me parece bien – Koga salió de la cueva y se alejó de ella,pensó esperar unos minutos hasta que el humo desapareciera.**_

_**Kagome encendió la fogata y se sentó cerca de ella,empezó a sentir un dulce aroma, le pareció un poco raro pero pensó en que talvez Koga quizo sorprenderla con eso……de pronto se empezó a sentir muy rara,como si no pudiera controlarse,como si no fuera ella,como si fuera libre…..**_

_**Inuyasha esperó a que sus amigos durmieran para ir al lago donde se encontraría con Kagome,se encontraba extremadamente nervioso y su corazón latía incontrolable,no sabía que pasaría entre él y Kagome esa noche,sólo sabía que volvería a verla y de ser posible,abrazarla,besarla y acariciarla tiernamente.**_

_**Sango y Miroku aun parecían estar un poco inquietos y él iba ha esperar a que ellos durmieran profundamente,ya que no quería que fueran a escondidas a verlos en su reunión nocturna.**_

_**Inuyasha sentía mucho miedo,miedo a que Kagome le dijera que no lo amaba,a que se fuera de su vida para siempre,miedo a perder la oportunidad de amar y ser amado.**_

_**Al ver a sus amigos dormir apaciblemente decidió ir al lago,allí esperaría a Kagome.**_

_**Koga había salido de la cueva y a distancia pudo divisar las serpientes cazadoras de almas de Kikyo,decidió ir en busca de ella mientras esperaba que el humo de aquellas hierbas desapareciera.**_

_**Llego hasta donde Kikyo y se colocó frente a ella.**_

_**Qué haces aquí Koga? – pregunto fastidiada Kikyo – No deberias estar con Kagome.**_

_**No me dijiste que espere a que el humo se disipara- exclamó Koga – pues eso estoy esperando.**_

_**No seas tonto Koga,no debes alejarte mucho.**_

_**Sí ,lo sé,pero me sorprendió que te hallaras tan cerca y quise saber por qué – respondió el lobo**_

_**Bueno Koga,mientras tu pasa una noche con Kagome yo te ayudaré con Inuyasha – sonrió como si se sintiera triunfadora – Me encargaré de que Inuyasha vea a su adorada y dulce Kagome en brazos de otro…eso los separará para siempre.**_

_**Ja,ja – rió Koga – no sabía cuan mala podías ser,pero no importa mientras eso me benefície.**_

_**No es maldad- dijo muy molesta Kikyo – eso es amor.Amor por Inuyasha,por que él me pertenece y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie nos separe,soy capaz de todo por él,y en vez de perder tiempo aquí deberías ir a los brazos de esa niña,ya debe estar completamente perdida.**_

_**No te demores Koga , no creo que debas esperar – diciendo esto Kikyo desapareció entre los árboles y Koga sin pensarlo mas tiempo decidió ir rumbo a la cueva ….**_

_**Kagome empezó a sentirse un poco mareada y eso la asustó ya que no sabía ni entendía por qué se sentía así,decidió salir a buscar a Koga para que este la ayudara,pero no lo encontró,recordó en ese preciso momento que había quedado en reunirse con Inuyasha a si que decidió ir hacia allá.Kagome sentía que su corazón palpitaba muy rápido,quizá por la emoción de encontrarse con Inuyasha,ella realmente no lo sabía.Se sentía libre,capaz de hacer o decir cualquier cosa,así con esa libertad se dirigió hacia el lago,muy segura de sí misma.**_

_**No tardo mucho en llegar,y vió que recostado sobre el pasto,se encontraba Inuyasha,ella se acercó lentamente y se sentó al lado del muchacho.**_

_**Ka…Kagome,viniste – dijo algo nervioso Inuyasha mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado al lado de su amada**_

_**Inuyasha eres un tonto,un bruto,ahhhhhhhhh!no sabes como te odio! – esputó Kagome**_

_**Que…qué me odias dices,pero si tu tambien eres una tonta,te fuiste con ese lobo pulgoso y….**_

_**Inuyasha….abajo,abajo,abajo,abajo… - ya empezaban a pelear nuevamente,parecia que no había solución …**_

_**Kagome para eso me citaste aquí? para insultarme? Acaso ese lobo es mejor qué yo? Tan poco valgo para ….- antes de que pudiera terminar sintió los tibios labios de Kagome frente a los suyos,ambos se habían unido en un tierno beso que poco a poco se volvía apasionado.**_

_**Inuyasha rodeo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos mientras ella primero tomandolo del cuello bajaba suavemente sus manos para acariciar su espalda.**_

_**Inuyasha no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba ni porque Kagome lo besaba de esa forma tan apasionada,pero no le importaba cuestionar mas el comportamiento de ella,sólo quería seguir así,tan pegado a ella.**_

_**Kagome tampoco se explicaba por que ella actuaba de esa forma y aunque su mente por momentos quizo detenerla al final cedió a la pasión,sólo su cuerpo mandaba,junto con su corazón y en ese momento pensaba en entregarse por completo al ser que tanto amaba**_

_**La respiración de ambos cada vez era más entrecortada,pero en un momento Inuyasha detuvo las caricias para mirar a kagome fijamente a los ojos **_

_**Kagome,quédate conmigo esta noche- la voz de Inuyasha se sintió tan sexy que Kagome no se negó y algo ruborizada empezó a quitarle a Inuyasha la parte de arriba de su traje rojo…**_

_**-**_

_**Koga llegó a la cueva y se dio con la sorpresa de que Kagome se había ido,decidio buscar nuevamente a Kikyo ya que esta sabía donde se encontraba Inuyasha y talvez,para su mala suerte,Kagome habría ido a reunirse con él.Koga logró alcanzar a Kikyo**_

_**Kikyo! Dime donde puedo encontrar a Inuyasha- gritó**_

_**No me dijas lobo tonto que Kago salió de la cueva,yya que si llega a encontrar a Inuyasha podrían pasar cosas que ni tu ni yo queremos – esputó Kikyo**_

_**Vamos donde el estúpido Inuyasha,debemos evitar que algo pase entre ellos.**_

_**Sígueme ,vayamos al lago,ahí debe estar Inuyasha y tambien esa niña entrometida.**_

_**Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el lago….**_

**_Kagome empezo a quitar la parte de arriba del traje de Inuyasha,ambos sentían como aquel calor que sentían recorría su cuerpo,pero Inuyasha se detuvo,tenía miedo que alguien pudiera verlos,sobre todo Sango y Miroku quienes sabían que ambos se encontrarían en aquel lugar._**

_**Inuyasha por qué te detienes? – preguntó Kagome – acaso no me amas? Ah! Ya sé ,seguro te acordaste de Kikyo.**_

_**No seas tonta Kagome,no es por eso**_

_**Entonces por qué te detienes? No te parezco atractiva? – Kagome se lo dijo de una forma tan sensual que Inuyasha ya babeaba tan sólo de escucharla.**_

_**No es eso Kagome,no sólo me atraes,yo te amo y no sabes cuanto te deseo y quisiera tenerte entre mis brazos y,hacer que esta noche dure para siempre…es…sólo que….**_

_**No te resistas más,tú me amas y yo a ti y ambos queremos que esto pase – Kagome se acerco muy provocadora a Inuyasha y lo besó de forma tan apasionada que Inuyasha ya no pudo resistir mas.**_

_**El la tomó en sus brazos y empezó a caminar sin separar siquiera sus labios de los de ella…**_

_**Llegaron a una cabaña que se hallaba cerca al lago inuyasha entró con Kagome aún en sus brazos y la recostó sobre el piso de aquel lugar,por un momento ambos se miraron como dos enamorados,perdiendose uno en los ojos del otro….**_

_**Kikyo y Koga se dirigieron presurosos hacia el lago y se sorprendieron al llegar y no hallarlos…**_

_**No me dijiste que estarían aquí – gruñó Koga – parece que no siempre sabes lo que hace esa bestia.**_

_**Ya cállate Koga – dijo muy molesta Kikyo – además no creo que debamos preocuparnos por nada,total Inuyasha es tan tonto que seguro pensará que está enferme y la llevará a descansar.**_

_**Y si no lo hace…y si….**_

_**No crees que los hubieramos encontrado aquí lejos de sus amigos – esputó Kikyo**_

_**Más vale que tengas razón Kikyo – por que si el idiota de Inuyasha llega a tocar a mi amada yo soy capaz de … - Koga apretó sus puños**_

_**Capaz de qué? No fuiste capaz de vigilarla después de que oliera las hierbas.Aquí el único culpable serías tu Koga.**_

_**Ambos discutían culpando el uno al otro.Estaban tan encerrados en su discusión que no se percataron que cerca de ellos,escondidos entre los arbustos se encontraban Sango y Miroku.**_

_**Sango,creo que llegamos tarde.**_

_**Tarde? Por qué? – ambos susurraban**_

_**Tal parece que Inuyasha se fué con la señorita Kagome no sabemos a donde ni para qué- dijo Miroku.**_

_**Lo que mas me preocupa su excelencia, es sobre esas "Hierbas",crees que le pase algo malo a Kagome? – preguntó muy preocupada Sango.**_

_**Esperemos que no,mejor escuchemos lo que ellos hablan ,así sabremos que ha pasado con la señorita Kagome.**_

_**Ambos siguieron atentos escuchando la discusión entre Koga y Kikyo.**_

_**Sabes cuales son los efectos de esa hierba,me dijiste que podían causar algunas alucinaciones pero,de qué tipo? – preguntó Koga algo mortificado.**_

_**Pues esas hierbas suelen ser usadas por las novias la noche de su boda,ya que,después de respirar su dulce aroma se sienten liberadas y demuestran sus sentimientos libremente,se entregan sin duda alguna…y por completo**_

_**Qué quéééé? – entonces es muy probable que Kagome y ese……..grrrrr – gruñó Koga**_

_**Esperemos que no,además de llegar a pasar algo puedes culpar a Inuyasha – Kikyo puso una mirada de complicidad a Koga.**_

_**Tienes razón mañana temprano busacré a Kagome y hablaré con ella,ya veré que historia le contaré,tú enacargate de Inuyasha.**_

_**Ambos se separaron y cada uno tomó su camino.**_

_**Sango y Miroku estaban anonadados,no se explicaban como podían comprender al extremo que llegaban Koga y Kikyo por separar a Kagome e Inuyasha.**_

_**Qué horrible,debemos evitar que se salgan con la suya – exclamo Sango.**_

_**Inuyasha debe estar pasando una muy buena noche – dijo Miroku con una cara muy morbosa mientras acariciaba el derriére de Sango.**_

_**Hayyyyyyyy,usted no cambia! – Sango le acestó una fuerte cachetada a Miroku – atrevido! – se levanto de su lugar y camino rumbo al pueblo mientras dejaba a Miroku aún recostado frotando su mejilla…..**_

_**Yo se que tu tambien quisieras lo mismo que yo – exclamó Miroku con una mirada muy pervertida mientras se levantaba e iba tras Sango…..**_

_**Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban sobre el suelo de aquella cabaña,tenía unpequeño agujero en el techo por el cual se podía ver un precioso cielo estrellado.**_

_**Inuyasha se acercó lentamente a Kagome y comenzó a besar primero sus labios y luego bajó lentamente hacia su cuello,mientras Kagome dejaba escapar un pequeño y suave gemido que alocaba aún mas al muchacho.Ella le quitó completamente el traje y obsevó su hermosa anatomía,empezó a tocar su bien formado cuerpo suavemente mientras él,poco a poco la iba despojando de su ropa.Es casi indescriptible decir lo que pasó aquella noche entre los dos,fue una noche incleiblemente llena de amor,de deseo,de pasión.Ambos se entregaron por completo y se dijeron te amo a cada instante no sólo con besos si no con cada caricia con cada beso,con cada suspiro.Ambas almas aquella noche,junto con sus cuerpos se fundieron en una sola,hicieron el amor hasta el cansancio tanto así que ambos,después de demostrarse mutuamente sus sentimientos quedaron dormidos ,abrazados,respirando el mismo aire…el mismo amor.**_

_**Al amanecer Kagome despertó pensando haber tenido el sueño más increíble,pero enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que asu lado se encontraba dormido Inuyasha completamente desnudo,ella por un instante quedó anonadada,levanto el traje de Inuyasha con el que ella estaba cubierta y descubrió que ella tambien se hallaba desnuda,algo asustada y sin comprender lo sucedido se levanto y se cubrió con la ropa del muchacho.**_

_**No se explicaba lo sucedido,acaso no había soñado,realmente había sucedido eso? **_

_**Ya sé,todavía debo estar soñando – se pellizco fuerte el brazo y al sentir dolor se dio cuenta que no era un sueño,que todo había sido real,se sintió asustada y sin darse cuenta que aún llevaba la ropa del muchacho salió a caminar.**_

_**Estaba aturdida y trataba de despejar su mente.Camino sin rumbo pensando **_

_**Pe…pero…cómo pasó? Recuerdo lo que pasó pero no entiendo como me dejé llevar – pensaba – I…Inuyasha debe pensar que yo…yo… - estaba muy avergonzada y se podía notar en sus mejillas que se tornaron de un color rojizo.**_

_**Delante de ella vió detenerse rápidamente a un muchacho,al levantar la cabeza vió a Koga que la miraba algo colérico…**_

_**Ko…Koga,e…eres tú – dijo algo avergonzada.**_

_**Koga trataba de ocultar su fastidio al verla descalza con las ropas de Inuyasha,imaginó y no se equivocaba,que entre ella e Inuyasha había pasado algo.**_

_**Esperabas a alguien mas? – preguntó Koga fingiendo una sonrisa**_

_**No..es que…yo…yo**_

_**Estas bien Kagome?**_

_**Eh…Sí… - contesto timidamente y algo extrañada**_

_**Estaba muy preocupado por ti- Koga la abrazó fingiendo preocupación – pensé que algo malo te había pasado.**_

_**Y…por qué pensaste eso?**_

_**Lo qué pasa es que ayer encontré un montón de leña cerca de la cueva y cerca percibí el olor de Inuyasha,pensé que cómo se sentía culpable por lastimarte había dejado los maderos para que pudieras abrigarte,los tomé y los pusé en la cueva,te dejé para que encendieras la fogata y luego salí en busca de comida,al regresar ya no te encontrabas ahí ,y de aquellos leños salía un dulce aroma,al respirarlo,nosé que me pasó,creó que me quedé dormido,recién ahora pude despertar y, bueno decidí salir a buscarte – Koga miró a los ojos de Kagome y vió que su cara de pensativa iba viendose frustrada y hasta demostraba mucha molestia – de verdad te sientes bien? – Koga se sentía triunfante.**_

_**Yo..yo acabo de recordar que olvidé algo…un…una…ya regreso – Kagome empezó a caminar,se le veía muy enfadada **_

_**Kagome,te acompaño?**_

_**No debo ir sola – la muchacha siguió su camino apresurando cada vez mas el paso.**_

_**Jaja,ahora sí Kagome no volverá a acercarse a ese idiota,sólo falta que Kikyo haga su parte.**_

_**Kagome llegó a la cabaña y muy molesta entró,tomó sus ropas y se cambió.Tomó eltraje de Inuyasha y lo aventó hacia él.Inuyasha despertó algo asustado y al ver a Kagome se tranquilizó**_

_**Ya estás levantada? – pregunto de una forma muy tierna Inuyasha- por qué no te quedas un rato mas,aquí conmigo – hizo un gesto indicandole que se recostara a su costado **_

_**Eres un sirverguenza!- grito enfurecida – cómo pudiste hacer eso? Engañarme de esa forma? No quiero volver a verte**_

_**Pe…pero,qué pasa Kagome?- Inuyasha estaba anonadado**_

_**Te odio Inuyasha! No sabes cuanto te odio! – diciendo esto la joven salió corriendo de la cabaña.**_

_**Inuyasha se levantó apresuradamente se vistió y al salir ….se cruzó cara a cara con …Kikyo**_

_**Inuyasha,te dije que ella sólo iba a lastimarte,ella jamás se va a fijar en alguien como tú**_

_**Inuyasha se sintió avergonzado y algo frustrado,no entendía por qué Kagome le había dicho algo así,ni qué hacía Kikyo en ese lugar,Cómo sabía que él se encontaba allí?**_

_**Sé que debes preguntarte qué hago yo acá,y la verdad es que no sabía que tu …bueno yo oí hablar a Kagome con Koga,escuché que ella le juraba amor,y le decía que tú no eras nada para ella,que ya encontraría una excusa para que no te volvieras a acercar a ellos,decidí seguirla y eso me trajo hasta aquí,de veras,lo siento mucho – Kikyo colocó la mano sobre el rostro del muchacho tratando de consolarlo**_

_**Así que tramó esto con ese lobo….esa tonta de Kagome me va a escuchar…. – Inuyasha empezó a dar de saltos en busca de Kagome,pudo sentir su aroma cerca del pozo y se dirigió hacia allá,se encontraba lleno de ira,pudo divisar la silueta de Kagome ,pero ella no estaba sola,se encontraba con Koga.**_

_**Kagome abrazó fuerte a Koga,ella sentía que era el único que realmente la valoraba.Quería desfogar toda su tristeza llorando en el hombro del lobo pero no pudo,pensaba que Koga la amaba y que no era justo para él que ella llorara en su hombro por culpa de otro.**_

_**Inuyasha presenció la escena y lleno de celos se lanzó sobre Koga – Me dejas por este lobo asqueroso – esputó molestísimo Inuyasha**_

_**Qué?quien crees qué eres para reclamarme de esa forma? – preguntó molesta Kagome**_

_**Es qué acaso todo lo qué dijiste ayer era mentira?tan falsa puedes ser?**_

_**No te atrevas a hablarle así a Kagome o te las veras conmigo – gruñó con un tono desafiante Koga.**_

_**Quieres pelear? Empezemos- Inuyasha sacó el colmillo de acero**_

_**Koga por favor no pelees,él no merece nuestra atención**_

_**Inuyasha sintió como si un puñal se clavara en su corazón,enfundó su espada y dando la espalda gruño**_

_**Feh! Sé lo que hablaste con ese lobo sar noso .- Inuyasha se sentía lastimado.**_

_**Si sabes lo que hablamos deberías estar avergonzado,no debiste venir acá**_

_**Si tienes razón,nunca debí venir,tampoco debí buscarte anoche – en el rostro de Inuyasha se podía ver el odio que en ese momento sentía por Kagome,se sentía tan estúpido por haber mostrado sus sentimientos a Kagome y que esta jugara con ellos**_

_**Nunca debí creer en alguien como tú , Kikyo tenía razón**_

_**Qué? Ahora tambien metes a Kikyo en todo esto,tratas de lastimarme? Pues no lo vas a lograr inuyasha – Kagome tambien estaba muy dolida,después de aprovecharse de ella ahora creía ciegamente en Kikyo.**_

_**Quédate con ese perro pulgoso,tú ya no me interesas – Inuyasha estaba a punto de irse de ahí cuando escucho las voces de sus amigos,Sango y Miroku quienes gritaban**_

_**Inuyasha,Kagome,sabemos sobre las hierbas…..**_

_**Inuyasha no sabía a que se referían y kagome muy avergonzada agacho la cabeza pensando como podían saber sobre eso,acaso ellos habían visto a Inuyasha,o Koga les había contado.**_

_**Koga tú… - Kagome volteó para preguntar si él había comentado algo pero este ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar,a lo lejos se veía desaparecer el torbellino de Koga,Kagome quedó desconcertada- y ahora…qué…..**_

_**Sango y Miroku se acercaron a Kagome y le explicaron lo de las hierbas,le contaron que la noche anterior habían escuchado hablar a Koga y Kikyo,le contaron todo.Inuyasha quien escuchaba había quedado anonadado y Kagome aún mas**_

_**Entonces,fue Koga?- Kagome se sintió muy mal,Inuyasha no era culpable y ella lo había tratado como ,hasta le había gritado que lo odiaba…Kagome se acerco lentamente a Inuyasha**_

_**Inuyasha yo…..**_

_**Sí entiendo…no sabías lo que hacias,no te preocupes Kagome,hagamos como que nada pasó – Inuyasha estaba a punto de irse,y aunque se sentía aliviado de saber que Kagome no lo odiaba ,se sentía muy apenado de pensar que aquella noche,las cosas que pasaron no fueron porque ella así lo quisiera si no por aquellas hierbas…**_

_**Kagome lo tomó del brazo y volvió a acercarse más a él – Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijeron Sango y Miroku,esas hierbas hacen que uno se sienta libre,que uno se entregue completamente a la persona que ama…y…eso…fue lo que yo hice… -Kagome se sonrojó y escondió la cara en el pecho de Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyasha la tomo suavemente de la barbilla ,sus ojos decían a gritos que la amaba- entonces no te arrepientes de lo de anoche**_

_**Kagome beso dulcemente sus labios.aquel beso dijo más que mil palabras.Ambos se dijeron cuanto se amaban y juraron nunca dudar el uno del otro ni dejar que los separen.Ambos eran almas gemelas y el amor que irradiaban así lo demostraba.**_

_**Ese beso fue el comienzo de aquella hermosa historia de amor.**_

_**Sango y Miroku observaban sorprendidos aquella escena tan romántica….**_

_**No te gustaría oler un poco de esas hierbas Sango? – Preguntó miroku mientras con una mano sostenía el trasero de Sango ,se escucho un fuerte golpe,sango había golpeado en la cabeza con su boomeran a Miroku**_

_**Ni lo piense su excelencia,ni lo sueñe……**_

**_Fin nn_**

_**Escrito por:Peca-chan**_


End file.
